deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Swg66/Army vs Army: East vs West
The West, A land of Great Civilizations and Brutal Barbarians vs... The East, Land of Exotic Beauty and Savage Skill...Which is Deadliest?! This is and army vs army fight, with warriors from differnt times from Europe and Asia, fighting in one large battle. The Eastern armys will be comprised of The Western Warriors will charge back with But there's one thing that's needed before this battle can start. Both armys need Commanders. I want you guys to nominate who you think the best leaders from history will lead these armys. Commanders For the West *Alexander the Great *Richard the Lionheart **Brennus **Augustus Caesar **Harald Hardrada For the East *Saladin *Sun Tzu **Oda Nobunaga **Genghis Khan **Darius I Battle The army of the East has marched to a field, with thick forest on either. Saladin rides at the front of the army the clear field commander, Sun Tzu riding next to him. Sun Tzu turns to Saladin "Are you sure that he will show up?" "Isn't predicting the enemy's movements you're specialty." Saladin responds not even turning to look to the other commander, just staring ahead, watching for the enemy. "Only when I know my enemy, I’m fairly lacking in this situation.” He'll be here; if I know one thing about him he'll be here." No sooner than he finished that sentence they heard trumpets and horns blaring, loud chanting and the racket of weapons banging on shields. The army of the West came into view over the hill with Richard the Lionheart and Alexander the Great riding at the front. Saladin and Sun Tzu started to ride out while Alexander and Richard did the same. The four Generals meet in the no-man’s land between their two forces. Saladin and Richard gave each a look; clearly each respects the other at commander and warrior. However Alexander the Sun Tzu looks at each other with contempt at best. Alexander is the first to speak “You have one chance to surrender, or face total annihilation." Sun Tzu looked past Alexander to the army of the West, seeing while there were clearly organized troops in the Hoplites and Roman legion, he also see's a lack of cohesion in the Celts and Vikings "We'll take our chances with you savage bands." The two great tacticians stare at each other with disdain. Seeing that a battle is going to happen the Generals wheel there horse around and ride back to their army's. Alexander rides off the lead his cavalry, Richard rides up to the center commander Augustus Caesar. "You take the center command, Alexander and I are going to take the Cavalry and swing around the back, you and the other commanders will take the front." Augustus simply nods and puts his helmet on; Richard quickly rides off to give the same orders to Brennus and Hardrada. Saladin has placed Sun Tzu at the center of their army, while he rides in front shouting orders. While he rides back to center the Qin Warriors, Samurai and Rajput start moving out. The battle has started, there's no stopping it now. The Samurai start the battle with Nobunaga calling for a volley of arrows at the Celtic war band opposite of them. Most are harmlessly caught in the shields but a few hit their target. Brennus seeing that his opponent has been chosen for him, he raised his sword shouting a war and starts the Celtic war charge. On the opposite side the Rajput have charged the Viking line, and the Viking's under Hardrada run out to meet there foe. Chakram and spears fly into the enemy lines, neither gathering a large number of kills but are spilling blood none the less. In the center Caesar has sent the hoplites out to meet the Chinese warriors. The faster moving Qin warrior hit the phalanx with terrible results; they are being devastated by the heavily armored hoplites. Starting lose heart many of the Qin try to run but soon realize the Roman Legions have swung around around and started attacking there flanks and rear. Darius I see's this and looks to Sun Tzu "I'm sending the elites" Sun Tzu nods in agreement. Darius I rides his chariot to the front of the Immortals "Archers!" he shouts, and the Immortals all notch arrows. "Shoot straight, try to avoid our allies." Following orders the Immortals let loose an enormous volley, mostly hitting the Roman lines, with little friendly fire. The Romans who have had their backs exposed to the Persians while attacking the Qin warriors take the first large lost of the battle. Quickly they turn to face the second volley, this time receiving no casualty. Now the Romans start marching on the immortals. Back the Celtic/ Samurai conflict the Celtic war charge has had the desired affected of shocking the samurai. There were not use to the berserk battle charges, but Nobunaga keeps the men in line and now the fight has gone into a series of one on one fight. The fight is to even to make out who has the advantage. The Celt's size and shield are foreign to the Samurai, but the samurai on the whole have more body protection. This skirmish could go either way. The Vikings are having better luck with the Rajput. By using a combination of single combat and shield walls the Rajput are having a hard time with this opponent. The Roman lines are advancing on the immortals, which arrows are starting to wear them down. Caesar sees the archers wearing down his troops. Turning his horse around he faces the Longbow men. Raising his sword, signaling the archers to get ready for a volley, they all notch arrows. Swinging his sword down the archers let a volley loose. The Bodkin tips make a huge impact on the immortals there light shields and armor do almost nothing to stop the arrows. Seeing this Darius gives the order to charge, knowing the western army is less likely to fire on his troops if they are in close proximity to their own soldiers. Saladin also seeing the affect of the English archers rides to the Mongol Horse men who have yet to see action in this fight riding up to Genghis Khan. "See what you can do about thinning the heard; try to get those archers out of the equation." Not missing a beat the Mongol ride out and start firing on the western warriors. However they barley get start before they notice the Macedonian cavalry, charging on them. They barley get a few shoots off before Alexander slams into Mongol line. Up close the Macedonians are pressing their armor advantage, using there xystons to impale the lightly armored Mongols. Alexander is searching for Khan in the chaos of the fight. And soon sees him and viscera. They charge Each other swords drawn. As they ride past each other they swing with the full intent of killing each other. Khans bounce of Alexander’s armor, while Alexander takes Khan off his horse. As Khan tumbles to the ground he picks a spear from a fallen warrior. An Alexander wheel about to finish the job, Khan impales his horse, sending Alexander to the ground. Know both are on the ground and are engaged in a violent sword duel. Alexander picks up a shield as does Khan. A series of strikes, parry and deflections goes on and on, until Khan tries for one last strike, which Alexander slams away with his shield and thrust, threw Khans’ leather armor. Not taking time to gloat Alexander goes and retrieves Khans horse and reenters the battle at large. Sun Tzu seeing the battle is not going in there favor dismounts his horse and runs over the Shaolin Monks. Gesturing for them to follow he leads them into the forest on their left. Saladin has taken the Turkish warriors, to try in aid the Samurai and help them break the Celtic line, but is taken by surprise by Richard and his Knights. Richard is just as surprised, he hadn't expected for the Turks to try and swing around. He was planning on them attacking head on and using the "Hammer and Anvil” tactic on them. Now he was engaged in battle he wasn't expecting. Back at the Celt and Samurai line Brennus was looking for a worthy opponent, and notices the apparent leader, Nobunaga. Nobunaga isn't oblivious to this, he sees the large warrior staring him down. Drawing his Katana he runs to fight the giant Celt. Swords clash as the two legends start to duel. The Qin soldiers have almost all be destroyed, the remaining warriors are routing, and running is random directions. Augustus has now ridden to the front of the Hoplite line, as they go to support the Roman Legions who aren't faring as well as he'd like against the immortals, who were using the open field to full affect. Darius see's Caesar riding quickly to the front lines ordering his chariot driver to take him to the side of the battle. Augustus doesn't notice the other leader. Darius takes his own bow and shoot a single arrow, hitting Augustus in between his armor on his chest. Stopping dead he looks around in apparent shock he's been hit. He falls of his horse; his guard can't believe it and see's Darius riding back to the back line. With the lost of their commander the Hoplites are in disarray. Darius seeing this sends more immortals to attack the Greeks. The Rajput aren't fairing well against the Vikings, seeing that this isn't working the commander orders them to break the attack. They start run around the side of the Vikings, there making a break for the longbow men. In an unplanned coincident Sun Tzu has lead the Monks threw the surrounding woods, to attack the English bowmen, with Rajput attacking from one side and Monks with Sun Tzu coming from the back. They try shooting but are taken completely by surprise by the sudden attack. Taking their few close combat weapons, they try to fight them off. There early shots helped thin there number but now that there up close there at a major disadvantage. The following band of Viking raiders come a short while later but the damage is done. The long bowmen are no long going to be able to fight affectively. Sun Tzu seeing the Vikings takes the Monks to attack the back of the Phalanx formation. The Rajput stays to hold the Vikings while the Monks attack the Phalanx weak points. Brennus and Nobunaga have be fighting in duel for some time now. Brennus is pushing an advantage, using his size advantage to overpower Nobunaga. The sudden attack on the Phalanx rear is causing chaos throughout the ranks. With Immortals on one side and the Monks on the other side the formation was starting to break apart and going into skirmishes. However this works in the favor of the west against the monks, who lack of armor is now working against them. But the Immortals are proving more difficult. The Turks and Knights are in a dead lock, neither is gaining a clear advantage over the other. In the center the East is pressing there advantage of one-one combat against the Greeks. The Roman formations are still holding but the Eastern forces are starting to surround them. But with a sudden crash like thunder the tides of battle change. Alexander the Great was swung around the back of the Easter army. He has managed to route the Mongols who soon became disheartened when they found out there leader was slain. The Turks and Immortals are now facing attacks from both sides and a quickly being whittled down. Sun Tzu is looking around the battle field trying to figure out a way to fix this turn of event. He doesn't get long however, He is suddenly attacked by a large figure; Harald Hardrada has managed to defeat the Rajput come to finish off the monks. Sun Tzu draws his sword and tries to fight, but Hardrada is too powerful and to seasoned to be taken down by a philosopher. Striking Sun Tzu hard on the head with the pommel of his sword he sends the General to the ground. Seeing their immediate commander is down, the monks get on their knees, not in submission but in a desire to end the bloodshed in fight they see as over. The Macedonian horsemen have crushed the Immortal and Samurai lines. And the last few are being finished off, Nobunaga has lost his fighting edge, disheartened by sudden turn of tide causes him distraction. Using this Brennus takes one last mighty swing with his sword, taking Nobunaga's head from his shoulder. Picking up the severed head Brennus raises it high shouting "Vae Victis!" The Hammer has struck the Anvil, and the Eastern army has been smashed, and the remaining leaders and men captured. Alexander and Richard the Lion heart see their victory before them and raises there sword high shouting "Hail Men of the West!" The victorious soldiers repeat the chant, over and over. WINNERS: Army of the West. Images Category:Blog posts